Wings of Shadows (Book1 of the Fallen Prophecy)
by Bookman Old Style
Summary: It's been eighteen years of calm between tribes, since the Jade Mountain prohpecy. Darkstalker rules the Night Kindgom in peace. Shadowscales is hatched into a family where the mother is sick, and the father denies Shadow's existence. Read about the young prophet's journey through life, through suffering, and finding his own voice in a prophecy.
1. Acknowledgements

_Wings of Shadows_

 _By: Adrenaline the SkyWing_

 _For my "husband" Tremor the SkyWing. The loudest and the funniest dragon in the tribe. (She's a very complicated "man") ((Love you Kelly))_


	2. The Fallen Prophecy

_Prophecy of the Fallen_

 _When tribes have been at peace for eighteen years,_

 _The kingdoms will fall._

 _When the royals have all been feared,_

 _Our kingdoms shall fall._

 _Find the commoners, find the orphans,_

 _find the princess, find the forgotten._

 _The seven dragons to rule them all._

 _The wings of lost tell our fates,_

 _The wings of frost hold them safe._

 _Wings of difference hold inter-mates,_

 _while the wings of serene will drown the hate._

 _For the wings of mud, there will be one,_

 _who was raised close to the sun._

 _And for the battle worn tribe of sky,_

 _the crowned princess' mother had died._

 _Finally for the wings of sand,_

 _there is she who has no mother,_

 _no father,_

 _nor animus scepter in hand._

 _Over and over, fates are made_

 _Over and over, fates are changed._

 _No more wars, No more broiling battles_

 _Our kingdoms, have fallen._


	3. Prologue: He can never be my son!

Prologue

Fourteen years ago….

"WHAT," the large NightWing roared, the air shuddering. Nightglider lashed his tail, snarling at his mate. He felt the heat in his throat build and he was fully aware of the smoke swirling around his horns and face. "What do you mean 'he has no silver scales under his wings'?!"

Eclipse covered her son with one of her wings, shadowing the dragonet in glittering stars. Her lava-orange eyes avoided Nightglider. "He doesn't have them," she whispered. "I don't see what the real issue is."

"Without the night sky under our tribes' wings, we cannot even hold our title as _NightWings._ He isn't fit to be with our kind," the large male spat. "That is what makes us who we are, Eclipse!" To prove his point, he spread his own wings majestically.

"It's the _least_ important trait us NightWings have! Be glad our son has fire, that he has spirit!" She blew a wispy smoke ring at Nightglider. "Unlike _some_ dragons," she growled under her breath.

"Rawrk," the young hatchling said. Nightglider hissed at him, blasting a tree to his left with vicious flames.

"Nightglider!" Eclipse smacked at the fire with her tail, wincing as the embers burned her scales. "I do _not_ appreciate your disgust in _our_ son!" She felt his icy blue eyes pierce her.

"It isn't _disgust_ ," Nightglider growled at her. "It's disappointment. It's knowing that my first son is a _hatched failure_." His eyes stared straight into hers, and Eclipse felt worry slide under her scales.

"Oh, by the first fires," he exclaimed as if the words burned his tongue. "You're sick, aren't you?"

The dragoness lowered her head, feeling her son nestle closer to her stomach. Tiny egg shards poked her underbelly, and crunched faintly under the hatchling's feet. "Yes," she whispered, cringing as her voice broke.

"How long have you been ill?!" her mate bellowed. "Obviously you don't mind hiding things from me, _especially if they could somehow disfigure our first son_!"

Her ears flicked nervously, feeling cold filly her body. "Ever since I was eight," Eclipse muttered hoarsely. She hadn't mentioned both that her fire had long run out and she could now only release faint wisps of smoke.

"You're pathetic!" Nightglider roared, turning away. His large tail slammed into the side of Eclipse's skull, and she locked her jaws to prevent her mate from hearing her yelp. He stormed away snarling to himself. NightWings who rest nearby gave the new mother concerned glances.

"Awrk? Rrrk," the hatchling tried, his small talons pressing against her shoulder. She gave him a weak smile, tears cornering her eyes. He looked perfect and she loved the silver scales that dusted his snout in starry freckles. The tear drop scales new his eyes glowed faintly.

"You're wonderful," she sniffled, her talon brushing his head. "I think I'll call you, Shadowscales." Eclipse pressed her snout against his. He hummed softly, his gray eyes opening and reflecting the one moon in the sky –full and bright. Stars danced within the galaxies, and nebulas burst in misty shades of blue and pink and yellow. His maw parted, mystified. Shadow loved it all, the colors and the depth the sky had. He stretched his neck to its full extent, wishing to let the stars press to his head.

"I know, it's so beautiful," Eclipse said, smiling at him. She admired his curiosity and fascination, and how his horns were like polished ivory instead of dismal ebony. The dragonet yawned, and curled beside his mother, drifting into a faint sleep.

A few moments of peace and tranquility passed. But as always, there was a distant thumping of the NightWing King's talons; he making his nightly rounds in the eastern part of his kingdom. Darkstalker was bowed to, nodded to, and respected. He was enormous, over two thousand years old, and he was more than likely going to rule his tribe for many, many generations. He stopped near Eclipse, his own silvery scales and eyes glowing eerily in the night.

"Eclipse," his deep voice rumbled like thunder.

"Your Majesty," she replied, bowing her head. "My egg has hatched into a healthy, strong little dragonet." She glanced up at him. Shadowscales murmured in his sleep, and slowly opened his eyes.

"He hatched under the light of the full moon tonight?" the king asked.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Does the dragonet have the scales of a mind reader or a prophet?" His silvery eyes stared at the young hatchling, curiosity making them glimmer. Recently, the NightWings had figured out the difference: the silver teardrop scales near the eyes would be tinted with a faint color. Red for both, purple for telepathy, and finally, blue for a prophet.

"He has the scales of a natural born prophet, my king," Eclipse said, smiling faintly.

The king grinned, his jagged teeth glinting in the moon's light. "That's excellent," he said. "But, I sense there is something troubling you, Eclipse." He gently sat beside her, a good twenty feet taller than the dragoness.

"Well, Your Majesty…." She shivered, swallowing the lump in her throat. "My dragonet has no sky. He lacks the scales underneath his wings, and I am afraid of when he comes of age…."

"Enough," Darkstalker cut her short. " _That,_ my dear dragon, is truly special. There is nothing more unique than a dragon missing their natural born trait. Look at Sunny of the SandWings _and_ the NightWings. She has no natural weapons, but she still brought forth peace to the world." He smiled down at her. "I'm sure Nightglider was very pleased that his first dragonet was a prophet."

Eclipse winced. The pain in her head had faded, but it still throbbed gently. "Actually, my king… Nightglider was very angered about the lack of his scales." Darkstalker's head lifted with a soft snort of disapproval. "He has left me with our hatchling, and I fear he will be harsh with my dragonet if I…. If I don't make it," she choked on her words as if they were coated in bile. "I have been sick for so long, Your Majesty…. My fire is extinguished, my eyesight has faded. My bones ache and I rarely can keep food within my stomach."

Darkstalker's eyes looked sorrowful, and he laid a wing large enough for two adult dragons to be concealed completely, over Eclipse's back. Dim stars surrounded her, and comforted her. "Eclipse," the king whispered. "I'm so sorry…." He didn't need to say it, and she knew fully well what he'd meant.

"How long?" she sobbed, starry tears pittered onto Shadow and the warm grass.

"Two years," he said solemnly, pain contracting his voice. "I am sorry, Eclipse. I would heal you, if I could, but even animus magic cannot bring forth your life…." He lifted the tiny dragonet; Shadow was no larger than one of the kings' toes. "What is your son's name? I will look after him: I promise he will live under my protection…"

She sniffled, wiping her eyes and gazed up at her little hatchling, her heart swelling. "Shadowscales," she murmured hoarsely.

"My son's name is Shadowscales."


	4. Chapter 1: Until Death Do Us Part

Chapter 1

Shadowscales growled at the dragon in front of him. About thirty years old, cold blue eyes, and intoxicated. His father, the one dragon he'd been avoiding for the past twelve years, had somehow ended up right here; tipsy and furious.

"You pathetic piece of scat," Nightglider slurred, his body swaying. Warm amber-colored booze dripped off of his swollen black tongue. "I thought I'd sent you away when your useless mother had croaked." He coughed, causing Shadow to cringe.

"I _did_ leave ya old bag of ale and bones!" Shadow snarled at Nightglider. " _You_ ran into _me_!" His tail lashed angrily, flinging forest floor debris into the copse of trees surrounding the two NightWings. He couldn't see the tavern that his father had slithered out of, drunk and staggering away, but Shadow could definitely smell it to his eastern side.

"Why haven't you been killed like all the other abandoned dragonets?" his father grumbled, and flung his empty wooden cauldron that had a stiff handle at Shadowscales. It thudded heavily in the middle of the younger dragon's forehead.

"Because unlike _some_ dragons, I care if I live or die!" he roared at the drunkard, holding his head as the bruise swelled. When he removed his talon, dark ichor was smeared over his midnight scales, and staining his ivory claws, causing him to feel the fire in his throat to swirl in fury. At that moment, he could sink his jaws into Nightglider's throat without caring one mouse's worth of flesh about the consequences. "How's that new mate of yours, dad?! How's she putting up with your blasted stupidity and drinking habits?!"

"Ebonyclaws is healthy," the large NightWing snapped. A wave of ale-rotten breath filled Shadow's nostrils and he gagged. "We have fully equipped hatchlings, unlike you, the useless, skyless _nothing_ that that Eclipse left me to care for!"

"You wasted absolutely no time in getting rid of me," Shadow said, letting ruby blood drizzle between his scales and drip off of his snout. Another wound he could tell the king about later.

"I had told her I had no use for a son without the NightWings' most important trait," his father bellowed. "Your stupid mother never bothered to tell me about her illness, and that's why you're never going to be my son! THAT YOU WILL NEVER BE A TRUE NIGHTWING!"

Shadowscales roared and lunged at Nightglider, his thick moon-silver claws raking at his father's snout. Nightglider shrieked, one of Shadow's talons jabbing into his left eye's socket. Dark dragon blood sparkled in the sunlight, it sloshing out of his eye and deep gashes in his snouts' scales. It wasn't deep enough to kill him, but his accuracy would be heavily depleted. Nightglider thrashed his thick head and managed to clamp his jaws at the base of Shadow's tail. Blood gushed out of the wound.

Shadow howled in pain, and sank his teeth into one of Nightglider's ears. His father let go of his tail, and the young prophet promptly ripped off Nightglider's ear –spitting it out onto the bloodied forest floor.

Nightglider screamed in pain and fury, his one good eye bulging in crazed madness. "I'LL KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE WORTHLESS LIZARD!" He shoved his forearm into Shadow's stomach, and the prophet could feel Nightglider's talons gouging his underbelly. He coughed out blood, which splattered over his father's back, and furious red dots swarmed his vision. Ichor flowed out of the wound and Shadow would be lucky if he didn't faint –or even die.

He swung his whole body, pounding Nightglider with his wings and tail. The intoxicated NightWing growled, fumbling and he dropped the prophet. Shadow quickly spun, and bellowed out a deep, guttural roar and a hurricane of fire blazed onto Nightglider.

Ale that had splattered onto Nightglider's scales lit up like a bundle of grass. The liquid boiled and burned, melting into the NightWing's body. Nightglider shrieked, his body combusting. The dragon tried to release a torrent of flames onto his denied son, but due to his alcohol covered tongue and innards, they perished until they were charcoal. Shadow panted heavily, his talon pressed against his bleeding underbelly as he watched Nightglider's screeching carcass go down in violent flames. He glared at the corpse, wishing that he could go back and kill the dragon again and again, for all the hell he'd caused.

A heavy thud landed behind him, and he let out a shuddery breath.

"I can explain," he rasped.

"Sure you can," Darkstalker sighed, grabbing Shadow in his talons, holding him as if he were no larger than a four year old dragonet. "You aren't helping your situation, you know."

"It's not my fault that my dad is –or _was_ useless," Shadow growled. "His body deserved to burn."

"Yes, I agree, but _now_ Ebonyclaws has to care for her three newborns, and she doesn't have Nightglider to protect her or fetch food for their dragonets," the king shot back, a quick flash of anger glinting in his eyes. He glanced at the wounds covering up the prophet's body. "Let's get you to the infirmary."

"NO! I hate it there!" Shadow squirmed in the king's grasp, but to no avail. Grip like stone, as always.

"I don't think that you hate it there, I think you just don't like the healers," Darkstalker said.

"RainWings _shouldn't_ be in the NightWing kingdom," Shadow hissed. King Darkstalker stopped walking through the foliage, and poked the prophet in the snout.

"You need to remember that Queen Glory and Deathbringer have made a treaty with the two tribes and the rest of Pyrrhia is at peace. No other tribe wants another's territory. It's almost been eighteen years of peace, Shadow."

Shadow snorted, wincing as his stomachs' wound spread. He felt dizzy, and the red swirls returned in his vision. "Darkstalker," he muttered, giving up all of his toughness. "Just… Get me to the healers…"

The king gave an approving nod and lifted into the air, his giant wings buffeting the trees. Shadowscales drifted in and out of consciousness and the king would constantly restart the prophet's mind with a thin strand of mental force to the weak glow of Shadow's being.

After what seemed like hours, Darkstalker landed outside a large hut, big enough for two of him to fit comfortably inside. The king and young prophet were greeted by a pale blue, female RainWing. Shadow knew a little bit about her: her sister had died around twelve years ago after laying her egg, and the father had died when the hatchling was a year old. The hatchling –Canopy- had been adopted by a RainWing couple whose names were Mangrove and Orchid. Shadow had grown to know Canopy when they were young, and he had missed her greatly ever since. He liked her ferocity and her smile, and how she'd always turn her scales into the look of a night sky. He sighed softly.

When the RainWing nurse led them both inside, she had Darkstalker lay him on a large square patch of fresh leaves. Shadow spread his wings out to his sides, and the RainWing –Puma, Darkstalker had called her- tsked softly at his wounds. She frowned at the ugly bite mark on his tail.

"How did you get all of these?" Puma asked, grabbing a light blue ointment.

"I got in a fight," Shadowscales growled softly, resting his head on his talons. He sighed again, tiny, writhing tendrils of smoke rising from his nostrils.

The RainWing snorted and gave him an arch look. "Really," she said, sarcastic teal drifting through her ruff. Shadow glared at her.

King Darkstalker huffed; a warning to the young dragon.

"I was in a fight with my father," he rumbled, finally receiving his numbing incursion. His tails' nerves quickly fuzzed away and the nurse rummaged through a small leaf basket. She pulled out a metal needle and a spool of thick, black thread. Puma began to sew up the tail wound, but she stopped almost as soon as she started. Or at least, that's what Shadowscales thought; he couldn't see her arms moving.

"There are teeth in here," she exclaimed, glancing at Shadow in confusion.

"Huh," he said quietly, not really paying attention or caring.

"How old is your father?" Puma asked, plucking little gray and orange teeth from his flesh. "By the moons, they're all rotten!" She held out her talon to Shadow's blurry gaze. Miniscule fragments broke away from the teeth when her claws opened and thin streaks of blood covered the tips of her talons and the outer edges of Nightglider's bones.

"He _was_ about thirty years old," Shadow muttered, trying to get Puma to take the hint.

"Was?" she said, her forest green eyes widening. A pale, lily-green spread along her tail and each scale was outlined in a black rivulet.

 _Sickened,_ Shadow thought, glancing at his king. Darkstalker nodded faintly.

"He died of his wounds," Shadow explained. "It was for the best, he was cruel and evil, so I doubt he'd be missed."

Puma's ruff flared and she now looked at Shadowscales as if he was going to claw out her throat, right then and there. "U-um…" She glanced up at the enormous NightWing king.

"He is only dangerous when he has been fully angered," he rumbled. "I promise that you are safe." He lifted a large talon, about the size of a full adult dragon's head, and patted Puma's back.

She gulped and returned to stitching up Shadow's wounds. He was breathing raggedly when she finished, sewing and bandaging his injuries. He gaged on his own blood, and his dark ruby essence soaked into the leaves below him. Blood clots slipped between his now stained claws, and his body and wings shuddered violently.

Even though injuries to a dragon's underbelly are more vital than the ones on his back, the nurse had insisted she finish Shadow's back first.

Soooooooo…. The RainWings were still learning.

"Alright, sit up," Puma instructed, gently grabbing onto Shadow's left forearm. She helped him get up, but when he moved, searing pain blasted through his chest and body. He collapsed, roaring in agony. Puma called two other RainWing nurses: Rose and Vineyard, and the three RainWings each gave Shadow a numbing shot, hoping it would take effect faster than one.

Soon, everything below Shadowscales' ribs disappeared. He couldn't move his wings or his tail or even his hindlegs.

"O-ow…" he groaned, pressing a trembling talon to his grey eyes. "Three moons…."

King Darkstalker was watching Shadow with heavy concern, his talons wringing in worry. _Why would the king of the NightWings care about a commoner?_ Shadow thought faintly. _What use am I to a royal?_

He could see the blurry shapes of the RainWings hunched over him. Their voices were muffled, but by the leafy masks they wore on their snouts, he guessed that he was going into a deep sleep, due to a dart injection. This also surely meant surgery.

As if on cue, Shadow's entire vision went as dark as his wings.


	5. Chapter 2: Refusing to Believe

**_Hey you guys. It's Adrenaline again, and yes, this chapter is very very short. But hey, At least you get to see how Shadow's doing. So yeah. Chapter three, ALREADY IN PROGRESS *happy author noises*!_**

Chapter 2

"Ungh…" Shadowscales moaned in pain. Everything hurt and thick bandages covered his chest to the start of his hindlegs. A small gap was left bare at the base of his wings, so the limbs could still function properly. But he didn't dare try, worrying about re-opening the stitches on his stomach. He was in the private recovery room in the back of the RainWing's hospital. The ceiling was foggy and he couldn't even begin to process his surroundings.

"You're up," a deep, thunderous voice said, relief as clear as the sun.

"Nnyph," Shadow mumbled, trying to blink away the grogginess that seemed to leech energy from his scales. "Dark… Darkstalker?"

"Yes. You've been out for a few days; every time you'd begin to awake, the RainWings gave you more anesthesia. To lessen the pain, I suppose. But a few of them were thinking that it was to let your stitches heal properly before you went along your way." Shadow heard the solemn tone in his kings' words.

"You don't sound too happy about that fact," Shadowscales said. His ears caught Darkstalker's talons shift uneasily.

"It's rare to have a prophet dragon," the king explained. "When prophecies are naturally delivered, sometimes the most terrible of them can make the dragon suffer in silence. The result is normally tragic, and the death of the prophet. Visions are very painful, Shadowscales." Shadow snorted softly, a small puff of smoke whisking its way up.

"I haven't had any visions," he said. "I think I'm like that dragoness, Fatespeaker. She has the scales of a prophet, you had said it yourself; that dragon has no powers. A painfully faint spectacle if I have any say in it," he added.

"Trust me, young one… You can foresee the future," King Darkstalker whispered.

Shadow sat up, regretting it as his head went into a throbbing rage. He closed his eyes until it dulled into a faint pulse. "What are you talking about?"

"I don't suppose you wonder about the migraines you get when you're agitated?"

"Not really," Shadow admitted. "I've kind of had fourteen years to get used to them, I guess." He lifted his right arm, light –and almost healed- scratches from his fight decorated the scales. His claws had been cleaned and sharpened, only glistening ivory crescents. Not a single streak of blood stained them.

"What are your dreams like?" the king blurted, his face hard.

Shadow paused, confusion sending his mind into a whorl of questions and answers. "Uh… They usually consist of seven burning thrones –all of them different colors beneath the flames- and me I guess." He turned towards the king, wincing.

"Anything else?" Darkstalker prompted. "Words? Dragons? _Anything_ significantly important?"

Shadow's mind fuzzed until he heard nothing. His gaze grew blurry and he felt his wings shudder. "Our kingdoms have fallen," he whispered, cold dread digging into his scales. "Your Majesty, what in the name of the moons is that supposed to mean?!"

The enormous king sighed, his shoulders slumping. Shadow had never seen him look so defeated. "You said it yourself…. Our kingdoms will fall." He lowered his massive head to look Shadow in the eyes.

"That's not helping me, Darkstalker!" Shadow cried out, gritting his teeth as the pain grew worse. "What's going to happen to you? What's going to happen to _Pyrrhia_? For the Scorching's sake, TELL ME!"

The king growled, it heavy with anguish. "When the next year comes, I won't be here, Shadowscales."

Shadowscales snarled, pain constricting his heart. "No! You _can't_ leave! I have no mother, my father is dead, and Canopy is gone! _You're all I have left!_ " Shadow roared at the NightWing, tears in his eyes. "I haven't foretold any blasted prophecy that's going to kill you! You're immortal, you're going to stay!" He forced himself up, glaring at the king. He hated himself for crying, but right now, he was _not_ going to let some stupid phrase take away the closest dragon he'd thought of as a father.

"Shadow, you're being foolish," Darkstalker rumbled, his voice shaking slightly. "Do you think I _want_ to leave you? Why would I leave my whole tribe, why would I leave you and them to suffer? If I didn't think that I was going to disappear, then I wouldn't have brought up this whole prophecy, I would've left you to find it on your own." The king shook his head, and Shadow saw his throat contracting in agony. "I don't want to leave you, Shadowscales! I don't want to leave any of my dragons! But for the moons' sake, I can't see any future where I'm there to guide you!"

Shadow finally slumped forward, his head pounding. Nothing could take his king away. His king was immortal. Darkstalker wasn't going to leave. Shadow would never release that prophecy, and he was never going to let Darkstalker leave.

 _Never_.


	6. Chapter 3: The Dragons of Past

_Chapter 3_

A week after discussing Shadow's so-called prophecy, the adolescent had tried to keep his king within sight. He was only as tall as the dragon's shoulder, but he thought he was pretty threatening looking: with his prophet scales and his abyss-like wings, no one would mess with Darkstalker.

"Shadow, you are _far_ from intimidating," Darkstalker sighed tiredly. The pair were walking through the moonlit forest in the Western Kingdom, foliage crunching, snapping and shifting under their talons.

"Stop reading my mind," Shadow said with a huff. His bandages rubbed at his underbelly uncomfortably and he was still sore from the surgery; his tail dragging heavily behind him. "You gave your whole tribe a vow that you would refrain from using those powers on them."

"It's much harder to block out thoughts in a two dragon conversation, or if the thoughts are strongly about me," the enormous king mumbled, his ears twitching. He nodded to a small group of NightWings, they bowing their heads in respect. "Plus, I am still concerned about you, Shadow, so your thoughts are permitted for my listening."

"But, your _vow_ ," Shadow warned.

"Fathom broke _his_ vow to his sister, Pearl. I certainly can break my promise to one subject," Darkstalker snapped. Shadow tilted his head in surprise to his kings' outburst. Darkstalker turned to him, his silver eyes full of distress. "Please Shadowscales, go back to the castle. We can talk about this in the morning."

Shadow planted his feet onto the ground, his chin lifted defiantly. "No."

Darkstalker snorted in astonishment. "No?" He looked as if he had a slight bit of amusement to Shadow's refusal, but the prophet couldn't really tell. He wasn't going to listen to Darkstalker, not if the king ordered him to leave his side.

Darkstalker sighed again. "Shadow, I know you're worried. _I'm_ worried. But a prophecy cannot be changed. Not even false ones," he turned away from Shadow.

 _I'M GOING TO PROTECT YOU, WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT, YOU IDIOT,_ Shadow screamed in his head. Darkstalker winced and his head lowered in defeat.

"Fine, but don't say that I never warned you." The king tramped away, his long tail nudging Shadow into step behind him. Shadow beamed at the back of the enormous king, feeling exceptionally pleased with himself.

"Great!" he yelped, giddiness within his chest spreading through him. Darkstalker gave a loud, entertained snort.

"You're happier than a year-old dragonet on their hatching day," he chortled. "I've never seen you like this, Shadowscales."

"It's because I will always follow you," Shadow chirped, his talons crunching on foliage.

Darkstalker's head swiveled toward Shadow. "That isn't true," he said, astonished.

"Yes it is," Shadow replied, his head lifting. "If I'm going to protect you, I'm going to follow you."

"That's like stalking in a way," Darkstalker smirked. Shadowscales huffed indignantly.

"It is _not stalking!_ "

"It kind of is."

 _It's not stalking,_ Shadow thought bitterly. _It's protecting! I'm his guard, for the moons' sake!_

"I can guard myself, Shadowscales," he heard the king rumble.

"Sure you can," he snapped back at him. He shook his head, growling at himself.

Many hours later, when the sun's rays slashed the deep, purple skies in threads of yellow, Shadow felt weary and weak. He shifted his body, which was being carried on Darkstalker's back. Apparently he'd fainted, which Shadow refused to believe for the life of him.

"You're up," his king's voice said.

"Yeah," Shadow groaned. "I doubt I fainted, Darkstalker. I'm pretty sure I remember going into the bushes to nap." He poked an ivory claw at the pitch black scales below him.

"You have no memory of such thing," Darkstalker inquired, clearly searching the young prophet's mind. "In fact, your last memory was about Canopy and how beautiful she was." Shadow could hear the smirk in Darkstalker's voice. Shadow growled, feeling his scales grow hot.

"S-shut up," he grumbled angrily. "That's none of your business."

"Of course it isn't," Darkstalker replied blithely. "But it is quite entertaining." He rumbled a laugh, which made Shadow's body shudder.

 _Blasted Darkstalker,_ he's _the one acting like a teenager, not me_ , Shadow's mind ranted.

 _But I can't help thinking of her…. Is that such a bad thing, though? Even though I'm older than her, does it make it unacceptable?_

 _I wish I knew._

"Soon, Shadow… Soon you will see her once more." Darkstalker paused in his walking. He sniffed the air and Shadow saw his tongue flicker from his mouth. Shadowscales tilted his head in confusion. What was his king doing?

"Darkstalker?" he asked, sitting up.

"Quiet, Shadowscales," Darkstalker ordered. The NightWing king's head turned side to side, his eyes narrowing. "You have to go, Shadow."

Shadow huffed and felt flames heat inside his nostrils. "No, Darkstalker! I told you, I'm not leaving!" And that's when Shadow noticed an odd feeling. It prickled on the back of his neck. He turned his head toward the forest around him and Darkstalker. His eyes widened as he saw two red eyes, glaring and glinting in the shadows.

"Darkstalker," he whispered, his talons clutching the king's shoulders. "Something's out there."

"I know," Darkstalker replied softly. "You have to get out of here Shadow. _Now._ "

Fog drifted above the ground, as if it tried to swallow Darkstalker's feet. There was an eerily quiet and raspy hiss scraping at Shadow's ears and he winced.

And that's when a dragon made of shadows erupted from the trees.


	7. Announcement

**_Hey everyone. I'm currently typing this at two in the morning, and its just a suggestion. Do you guys want me to start posting the stories in order? I know my main focus has been on Frozen in Time and Wings of Shadows, but I was just curious. Plus, I already got ideas for the second series: The Hybrid Warning. Let's just say, the prophecy is_** **so** ** _much better than Shadowscales'. Anyway. I can't post things everyday, but I can seriously try. So, if you want to give me your opinion, then I'd be happy to hear it. Just leave a review for this "chapter" and I'll take it into consideration. Thanks everyone, for being fans and giving these stories a chance._**


	8. Chapter 4: Fate of a King

**_Alright guys. Welcome to the shortest chapter yet. Also, warning: THERE ARE TONS OF FEELS SO IF YOU HAVE SOFT HEART, GRAB A DAMN BOX OF TISSUES. ~Adrenaline_**

Chapter 4

 _NO!_

Shadow froze when the wispy form attacked Darkstalker. He felt blood splatter against his face and he flinched. He stumbled off of the king and he backed away, his eyes wide with horror. The thunderous roaring made him wince as his eyes locked on the two dragons fight. Claws flashed, teeth gleamed, eyes glared. Shadowscales had never seen Darkstalker look so violent.

"Darkstalker!" he bellowed, worry sliding below his scales.

"Shadowscales, you have to leave, _now!"_ Darkstalker slammed his talon into the side of the other dragon's face. Shadow heard a violent crack as the dark dragon's neck broke. The body slumped and fell to the ground, grey blood oozing from the creature's mouth. The wispy cover that surrounded it dispersed and left a crumpled corpse of a red SkyWing. She was large and had a horribly disfigured face, with rubies over one of her eyes. Burned talon prints covered her chest and back, along with crusty, scorched gaps where claws dug into her flesh.

Shadow's mind went numb. _Queen… Queen Scarlet…_

"Queen _Scarlet_?!" Shadow roared, his wings spreading. "That… That _thing_ was _Scarlet_?!" Blood pounded in his ears, and he clasped his talons on his head. "B-but it looked nothing like her when she attacked you, Darkstalker!"

The king sighed and sat, holding a wound in his shoulder. It was dark, and almost looked like Death had come by and touched it. Shadow shuddered and pressed his talons to it. "She was transformed into a monstrous creature… One that I haven't seen in many generations. The… creatures, are the spirits of the dragon who has died, but commonly they had appeared only after wars… And they seem to be rising up once more."

"But… They… They can be stopped. Right…?" Shadow whispered hoarsely.

Darkstalker smiled sadly down at him. "Of course they can," he replied softly. Shadowscales' ears drooped and tears welled in his eyes.

"You're lying," he choked. The king only grabbed Shadow in a tight, and warm hug. Shadow let out a loud sob, and buried his snout in Darkstalker's neck, crying. The animus king gently nuzzled Shadow with the side of his snout, whispering.

"Shadowscales, when you were first hatched, I felt pride swell within me. Not because I had foresaw me taking care of you, and raising you, but because I knew you'd be the most excellent prophet in Pyrrhian history. Because I knew, you'd be a magnificent dragon and bring forth the light of a new day. Shadowscales, you have made my experience as Pyrrhia's only crowned king, an amazing adventure. I've always looked upon you as a son, not a subject or a commoner or an orphan. You will always be my son, Shadow. I love you."


	9. Chapter 5: Heal Thy Wounds

Chapter 5

Shadow weakly fell into step beside Darkstalker, supporting him as much as he could. The large king stumbled every once in a while, a grimace clear on his snout as his shoulder's wound began to fester, the cut causing the flesh beneath to turn a rotten and red wound. Shadow sniffed, keeping his eyes downcast.

He was going to lose his king. He was going to lose Darkstalker. He was going to lose his _father_.

"Shadowscales," the king rumbled hoarsely, wincing as his talon slipped on loose foliage. "Please, steady your mind…."

"I'm trying," he whispered. "I'm trying…." He sniffled again and wiped at his face. His kings' blood still stained his scales. Shadow glanced up at Darkstalker.

 _Why?_ he asked himself weakly. _Why, why, why…._

Darkstalker sighed and eventually, the two NightWings made it to a spiraling tower that stabbed at the overhead moons. It was pitch black, made of two spires. Darkstalker turned and gently grabbed Shadow in his talons, spreading his large wings painfully.

He flew up to his castle's tallest tower, where two guards saluted their king. Darkstalker only nodded and ordered for his personal healers. Shadow blanked out during all of this, his eyes locked onto his talons in front of him. As they both entered the throne room, which had been altered to fit Darkstalker, Shadow sneezed, blood exiting his nose. It speckled and decorated Darkstalker's talon in ruby stars. Shadow couldn't help but choke out a rapid apology.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Shadowscales," Darkstalker whispered, his voice wavering. "Stop. We need to prepare you. You have a long, heavy burden to carry now, and you need to learn to be strong." He set down Shadow onto the granite floor and the adolescent swayed, his bandages beginning to stain red again. When he'd been thrown off of Darkstalker, his wounds had been reopened. He wouldn't ever be able to stay strong if he never recovered!

A plump NightWing dragoness entered the room, she the size of Shadowscales. She had purple-tinged silver scales near her eyes, and she was about the same age as Shadow too. Her name was Purity and she was very, very kind towards him, which he didn't understand. But she was learning to be a healer and she was only an apprentice to Timeweaver, an elderly NightWing male. Time soon stepped into the room as well, and his head inclined to Darkstalker. Purity thumped up to Shadow and placed her talons at the sides of his snout, staring into his eyes. Hers were a gorgeous gold.

"Oh, you poor thing," she murmured. Shadow sucked in a sharp breath. Had he just given away his king's destiny? "You've both been through so much tonight. Come on, on your back." She gently placed her talons on Shadow's shoulders and sat him down. He laid back hesitantly, his body shuddering. Time let out a surprised, yet very creaky, gasp at Darkstalker's injury. He grabbed a little jar with what looked like water in it. It wasn't. It _definitely_ was not water.

Darkstalker sighed with a grimace. He knew what it was as well.

Buffalo urine.

Both of the males shuddered at the thought of it. Shadow knew it was an amazing discovery, that the urine could easily disinfect any wound, but it was still utterly _disgusting_. Timeweaver opened the jar and apologized to Darkstalker, and poured the liquid into the king's gash. He hissed in pain, but he did not move. He did not flinch. Shadow admired him greatly, for he would've probably roared in the stinging and from being disgraced.

He was a perfect king.

And in less than a year, he'd be _gone._ He didn't even realize that Purity had unwrapped his cloths, letting out a cry of astonishment.

"What?" Shadow yelped. "What? What happened? Am I okay?" He tried to lift his head, but his bulky chest blocked the way.

"Time!" she snapped at the elderly male; he hadn't heard nor noticed the blood that pumped slowly from Shadow's opened stitches. She grappled at the stone bowl Timeweaver had brought with him and she yanked out another roll of bandages, a needle, and the blasted thread that Shadow thought he'd never have to see again. Unfortunately, RainWings and SkyWings were the only tribes at the moment whom provided sleeping darts for their patients. So Shadow would have to witness himself being stitched, and feel the constant pricks of the needle as it sewed his stomach –keeping all of his entrails in.

"I'm so sorry," she whimpered, tears cornering her eyes. He'd already forgotten her telepathy, something he loathed about himself. He'd heard the stories, hearing about how suddenly the two moons slid to one, and as the moon grew dark, he'd hatched. No dragon knew what happened that night, nor what would come after it. Purity and Timeweaver both hunched over him and he could only try to relax as they dug the metal sliver into his flesh over and over, dragging a rough, painful feeling needle behind it.

Darkstalker was laying down, one of his silver eyes opened to watch Shadow contently. Shadow was beginning to really hate healers, no matter the tribe they cured. About an hour later, when Shadow was on the verge of sleep, he felt them knot the thread and cut it off. The two NightWings wrapped a clean, new bandage around his stomach, and Time scolded him about being more careful with such a terrible injury.

"You need plenty of rest, until your flesh amends itself and recovers. You ought to know this, Shadowscales." Shadow only rolled his eyes and apologized quietly.

If there was one thing Shadowscales had to know, it was what had attacked them in the forest clearing.

What had actually succeeded in injuring Darkstalker?

What was going to kill Darkstalker?

And most importantly…

… _was it going to kill him too?_

* * *

 ** _Heh. Hey guys. It's Adrenaline here and I wanted to let you know, I've had major writer's block for this story. Trying to make them ALL connect, you know? I've made references to a certain story that I have published recently... Anyway; I haven't said one thing that I should've been doing, because this is solely why I write on this site:_**

 ** _The reviews. Your guys' reviews are all so nice, and helpful, and help me understand that I am NOT a perfect author. So, to frostbitetheicewing, TheMysteriousDragonkeeper, and dragonlover89, thank you guys so much for being there to support me. I love you guys. Keep being awesome._**

 ** _Anyway, review, favorite, and follow! This story is NOT dead! ~Adrenaline._**


	10. Chapter 6: Recovery

Chapter 6

 _Recovery_

Two weeks passed by at the speed of eight years. Shadow had to rest on the never-to-be-used queen seat in Darkstalker's throne room for that time period.

Darkstalker had to change Shadowscales' bandages, for if he moved, there was a thirty-nine per cent chance that he'd reopen his stitches. Shadow felt like a mewling, pathetic, wet-nosed hatchling. He hated every second of the day.

He'd sit through courts and meetings; he'd listen to scouts report prey herds or new dragonets; watch performances of dragonets going into adulthood. He never participated in such absurdities. He kept silent, letting his mind fester like a corpse. His limbs cried for movement, and every once in a while, Shadow would have a hard time breathing due to his body being so inactive.

He hated it all.

But around sunset every day, Purity would stop by and talk with him as she examined his stitches and made sure none of them were infected. He'd known very little about her when he'd first met her –which was back when he was around three. Ever since she'd started to come to him, he now knew so much more.

Purity had hatched only a few hours before Shadow had –and before the two moons slid to one. Yet, despite the circumstances, Purity was only hatched with telepathy. When Shadow's father was still around, he had Shadow betrothed to Purity, hoping to get some of her family's wealth. However, during this time, Shadow was spending most of his days and nights with his best friend and dragonet-crush, Canopy the RainWing. He and Purity had both gotten along just fine, but he never saw a future where he and she would be together –not even needing prophetic powers to know it.

Purity's mother was a royal guard in the northern division, meaning she rarely saw her. She didn't know who her sire was, and she didn't plan on finding out –she believed that she and her mother were perfectly fine on their own. A year after Canopy left with her new adopted family, Shadowscales' and Purity's planned marriage failed –leading to more disgrace for Nightglider to deal with. That day, Shadow and Purity went separate ways, growing up without any more little talks.

Because Purity didn't see her mother as often, she decided to become a healer dragon, apprenticing herself under Timeweaver –the oldest NightWing right below Darkstalker. Timeweaver had been hatched during the late reign of Queen Mercy. This was around the time when the NightWings –young and old- still were on edge about the distinct volcano constantly over their heads and belching thick, ashy smoke into the sky. Shadow had read about Mercy, realizing that further into the story, the more she continued her actions, the more she betrayed her name. She was conniving, and evil, and stone-hearted. Apparently, when her eggs turned out to be all female, she'd attempted to shatter them all, not wanting heirs to her throne. She had had no sisters, and obviously, she'd killed her mother, Obsidianeyes, for the crown. But Mercy's newest mate, Victimseizer, had stopped her before she could smash the four unhatched dragonets. He was portly male with larger-than-average wings, and when Shadow found out about his intentions, he hated him more than he had when the scroll first introduced him.

It turns out, Purity used to be in the royal bloodline, but around two generations before her, her family was cut from it. Her granddragoness was Mercy's youngest daughter, Veil. Veil had abandoned her chance for the throne when she met Purity's granddragon, a rather scrawny, bad-mouthed patrol. His name was Lifestopper. Shadow had snorted at such a repulsive name –disappointed how most of the NightWing names were so odd and such mouthfuls and awkward. He didn't mind his. Three syllables, two words, wasn't a lie. He liked Darkstalker's name as well, and he liked Purity's too. When Veil and Lifestopper commenced on reproducing, they brought forth Purity's mother who was named Starlight. Shadow very much enjoyed that name, for the female was always nice towards him when she had visited him during his recovery. Also, it suited her perfectly. Her eyes were almost white and seemed to glow.

As for Mercy's other daughters –Forshadow, Blasphemy, and then there was second youngest, Grovel- they were treated with sickening disgrace. Their mother let Blasphemy starve as a hatchling, and then she killed Forshadow out of a fit of rage when Victimseizer went with another female. Mercy had killed his new mate, and then promptly decapitated him after.

Only little Grovel remained, and Mercy could do nothing to her. Because she was always kind, and strong, and a true NightWing. She boasted about powers and then burst into fits of laughter, and she was growing perfectly. Bulky, strong shoulders and wings, horns as perfect as any other. Years passed, and Mercy began to grow towards her daughter. They got along, they never argued, and Grovel did as she was told without hesitation.

Until Grovel challenged Mercy for the Night Kingdom's throne. Grovel had succeeded without a second thought, slashing her mother's throat open. She hadn't blinked. She hadn't grieved. She only killed Mercy for the throne. Grovel spent an hour as queen until she soon changed her name to Battlewinner for the glorious pride it brought her. She would carry her mother's death as a trophy.

Shadow knew the stories of Battlewinner, and how she was a rather fair queen –except the part where she, Morrowseer, and Mastermind all created the Dragonet Prophecy. Shadow knew a few of the destined dragons –mainly Queen Glory, and Starflight, who was now a proud father of Firefly and Moonbeam. He also knew Fatespeaker and how even though she has the scales of both prophet and mindreader, that she had no powers at all. Darkstalker had even confirmed this when he was given his throne.

"Shadowscales."

Shadow shuddered awake. Purity was sitting beside him, a dead rabbit in her talons. Blood dribbled from a thin cut on the mammal's throat. "Are you okay?" she asked softly. Darkstalker wasn't in the room. Shadow's head jerked up and Purity immediately had her talons on his shoulders –the rabbit plopping to the armrest on the throne.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," she said slowly. "Where do you think you're going?" Her ears perked when he glanced at her. "Oh. His Majesty is sleeping…. I came a little late today. Time needed me for something for a while." She quickly let go of him and handed him the rabbit. "Here," she whispered. "I heard from a MudWing in the Rainforest Kingdom that rabbits are actually the best thing a dragon could eat during recovery."

Shadow's heart stopped when he heard the RainWings home. He swallowed and gently took the dead animal from her claws. "Thanks," he muttered hoarsely. He ate the corpse in a mere few bites. He didn't really want to admit that the food made him feel better. But he needed to seriously ask her something.

"Purity," he said after he finished the food. "You mentioned a _Mud_ Wing in the Rainforest? Why are they there?" Purity smiled and rubbed her right tear-drop scale.

"Oh, I have a pen-pal on the main continent. Her name is Cypress. She's a MudWing, but she was raised there and she became a healer, like me." Purity's smile faltered and she looked down at her talons. "I'm sorry, I hadn't asked if she knew a dragonet named Canopy." Shadow shivered. She'd read his mind again, and she _really_ needed to stop doing that.

"Sorry," she said again, her wings folding closer to her body.

"Purity," Shadow sighed, exasperated. "Do you know where Darkstalker's skyfire is?" Purity nodded quickly and hopped off of the throne, her plump form bustling out of the chamber.

Just in case, Shadow slowly began to image his mind being barricaded by vicious flames and lowered his head. He let out a depressed sigh. He needed warmth of scales against his, but the only dragon he could imagine was over forty hundreds away, probably having the time of her life. He saw the two moons out of the window across the massive room.

He drifted to sleep wondering if Canopy was watching the same moons too.

* * *

 _ **Big shout out to Rhodi of the TechWings for submitting Cypress! She'll be apearing more in book two, I promise! ~Adrenaline.**_


End file.
